


Leftovers

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, oddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Hawkeye ruminates.





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/; written for Raven's April 11, 2003 Friday five minute challenge. 5 minutes exactly.

All that glitters in Korea are the leftover candy wrappers sent by people from home. Charles, with his Godiva chocolates, and BJ, with his foil-wrapped cupcakes that get crushed but always taste like home...

It's depressing, Korea is. Everything is the same color. My food matches my socks, and I think even my hair is beginning to turn green. And yet, whenever I look around this filthy place that I /live/, I can see the little sparkles that are those wrappers -- pieces of garbage, yes, but so much more -- 

Perhaps all that glitters in Korea /is/ only the refuse. Perhaps there /is/ no silver lining, even though I think my mother would have disagreed. I'm not sure, though, because I can barely remember my mother.

Actually, there /are/ other things that glimmer and shine. Unfortunately, they adorn the Army brass, and I think I prefer the candy wrappers.

At least those never try to foist their orders on me.

I'm not sure. The only thing I'm certain of is that I'm sick of this place, I'm sick of the insides of bodies that /shouldn't/ sparkle, but do -- shrapnel, even coated with blood, will sometimes throw the light.

Sometimes that's the only way I can dig out all of the shards.

And so, as I wander around the Swamp picking up tiny pieces of silver wrapping, I think perhaps I'm glad that all that glitters in Korea is what it is.

I don't think I really like those metallic colors -- any more than I like olive drab or Korea.

So I guess -- maybe -- it's okay.

~end~


End file.
